Unusual Pairings
by MeryinText
Summary: Shinichi came back after one year, Ran already got a boyfriend...KUROBA KAITO! Aoko go to state and come back finding Kaito got a girlfriend!" Parings: Shin/Ao : Kai/Ran (Currently being Re-written)
1. Chapter 1

**Unusual Pairings**

Title: Unusual Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Pairings: Shin X Aoko ; Kai X Ran (AN: this is not the usual pairings ^^ )

* * *

_CHAPTER 1_

* * *

**_It have been 1 year since Kudo Shinichi's first disappear.. _**

**_1 years since Edogawa Conan appeared out of no where (T_T)_**

**At the Kudo Residence**

"You sure it will work?" (Conan)

"hai.." (Ai)

_*Flashback*_

"_Conan-kun! A phone call from Ai-chan!" (Ran)_

"_Okay!!" (Conan)_

"_What's it Haibara?" (Conan)_

"_APTX 4869 Antidote.. PERMANENT ANTIDOTE..This evening..at the hakase.." (Ai)_

_An the line went dead…_

_*end flashback*_

"Kudo-kun? You alright?" (Ai)

"Yeah.. I'm okay..just a bit nervous.." (Conan)

Conan drink the antidote and back to his Shinichi form

After a few minute of pain..

"I miss being my self again.." (Shinichi said grinning)

"I know you're excited to get to your own body.. but you realize that _'They'_ are still out there don't you?(Ai)

"I understand Haibara, so don't worry… All I need to do now is to call the agency about Conan moving out with his parents.."(Shinichi)

…**..At The Telephone Booth….**

"Moshi-moshi, Kogoro Mouri Detective Agency.." (Ran said)

"Ran-neechan, it's me...." (Shinichi – in Conan voice-)

"Ah.. Conan-kun, what's up?" (Ran)

"I'm going to move back with my parents in America.." (Shinichi -still in Conan's voice-)

"You are? When are you leaving?" (Ran)

"Now.. Hakase are going to get my things tomorrow and send it to America.." (Shinichi -still in Conan's voice-)

"Why of all sudden?" (Ran)

"Gomenasai Ran-neechan.." (Shinichi -still in Conan's voice-)

"Fine then I'll help Hakase tomorrow morning.. Good luck Conan-kun"(Ran)

Shinichi can tell that she's crying.. But that's not what he have to think about know..

He was heading toward the detective agency to meet Ran when he suddenly he bumped into Ran

"Ukh.. I'm sorry..ojou-sa..Ran? Where are you going?" (Shinichi)

"_Where is she going? With all those make ups" (Shinichi thought)_

"Shinichi?..Well.. I'm going on a date.. " (Ran)

"Date? But with who?" (Shinichi panic)

"His name is Kuroba Kaito.. we met a month ago" (Ran)

_*flashback*_

_A Sunday morning Ran went to the park and thought about Shinichi.. then accidentally she bumped into a teenager around her age and fall.._

"_are you okay miss?" (teenager)_

"_I'm fi…. Shinichi?" (Ran)_

"_Gomen, I'm not Shinichi.. my name is Kuroba Kaito…nice to meet you" (Kaito)_

"_Hai..I'm Mouri Ran… nice to meet you too" (ran)_

"_you seem to be in trouble Mouri-san" (Kaito)_

"_you can call me Ran…Kuroba-san "(Ran)_

"_And you can Kaito if you don't mind" (kaito)_

"_you really look like a childhood friend of mine… I really miss him" (ran)_

"_you look like my childhood friend too… She move to the States last year"(kaito)_

"_states?"(ran)_

"_yup"(kaito)_

"_better than me… I don't even know where he is.. he said he is solving a case and haven't finish it yet in ONE YEAR!! How could that be?!" (ran)_

"_cases?? Is he a detective?"(kaito)_

"_yup.. He is known as the High School Detective of the East Kudo Shinichi"(ran)_

"_wow… My childhood friend is Nakamori Aoko… She is Inspector Nakamori from the Kaitou 1412 Task Force daughter" (kaito)_

_They talk and talk about 'Things' and started to be close friend until one day Kaito ask her to be his girlfriend.._

_*end flashback*_

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you on a case?"(Ran)

"I'm back for good.." (Shinichi)

"Really? Well then Bye… I'll talk to you later, I'm going to be late"(Ran)

"bye?.." (Shinichi)

_She already have a boyfriend..I lost her…maybe it's better like this…I need some time alone…_

* * *

It have been a month since Shinichi come back and go to his school for good

He have been really quite and colder than he have been before he disappeared

Everyone can see that he is soooo depressed

_**One day at the Park**_

Shinichi is in at park when he saw a young women crying on the bench

"Are you okay miss?" (Shinichi)

"Kaito?? Why are you here?"

"Gomenasai, but I'm not Kaito… maybe I look like him but I'm Kudo Shinichi" (Shinichi)

"The High School Tantei?" (girl)

"yeah" (Shinichi said flatly)

"my name is Nakamori Aoko and I'm not okay as you see.. mind if I tell you my story?"(Aoko)

"no… go on.." (Shinichi)

"well… I just got back for states.. I want to meet my Childhood friend since I miss him so much but when I go to see him I found out that he has got a girlfriend I'm just so depressed right now..I love him so much and yet.." (Aoko)

_*flashback*_

_Aoko POV_

_**A year ago before going to states..**_

"_Don't worry..I'll be back.. I'm will only go for a year and not more.. Bye-bye.."_

"_Bye Aoko…I'll miss you.."(Kaito)_

"_Me too..Bye"_

_**Back in Japan a few days back…**_

"_Hi Kaito, I'm back and I miss you so much.."(aoko)_

"_Ah.. Aoko you should have told me you're back today!" (Kaito)_

"_Is there any problem with this sudden surprise?"(__aoko)_

"_Well, kinda like that.. Ergh..I have a date today and I have promised I'll forget or even late"(Kaito)_

"_A date? But who?"_

"_Er..I met her month ago when she was crying and that's when I started to got close to her.."(Kaito)_

"_But you promi…."_

"_Akh.. Sorry Aoko let's talk later.. I'm running late already..Gomenasai" (Kaito said before Aoko finished talking)_

_*End flashback*_

"You know what?" (Shinichi)

"What?"(Aoko asked curiously)

"I think we're the same" (Shinichi)

"In what way?"(Aoko)

"We both got dumped…I got almost the same story as you… I'm really sad when I know my childhood friend who I have a crust on has a boyfriend after I disappeared for a year back then..It's so painful…this feeling of mine" (Shinichi)

"We're in the same boat huh??" (Aoko)

"I think so"(Shinichi)

Shinichi and Aoko talk about their life and all things (even nonsense) until

"I think you better go home before your parents got angry it's almost dark Nakamori-san" (Shinichi)

"Don't worry I live alone.. how about you?" (Aoko)

"I live alone too..but then let's go home.. let's meet again here tomorrow" (Shinichi)

_I think I like that girl_

"Sure thing Kudo-kun" (Aoko)

_I think I like that boy_

* * *

…_..They become close friend and start dating after a month meeting (at the park)… _

* * *

AN: Hahaha!! Is it good? Too short I guess.. What will happen next??

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unusual Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Pairings: Shin X Aoko ; Kai X Ran (AN: this is not the usual pairings :) )

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

**At the School**

The students notice that something is different today with Kudo Shinichi as he come to school cheerfully and somewhat weird…

"_something is just sooo wrong"_

And that's right

In the middle of the class..

"BOOM"

Some pink smokes appear around Kudo Shinichi

Confetti start flying in the classroom

White doves fly around and colourful cards explode

Shinichi grin-with so unfamiliar grin-

everyone start to panic

"Kudo Shinichi!! Stop this right now!!"(teacher)

Shinichi didn't stop

"I command you to stop right now!" (teacher)

"Gomen sensei..you ask Kudo Shinichi to stop but I'm not Kudo Shinichi.." (Shinichi)

"Not Kudo Shinichi? Then who are you?" (teacher)

"Kuroba Kaito from Ekoda High on your service thank you" (Shinichi-Kaito-with a reeeaaly wide grin-)

"Kaito!! Why are you here??" (Ran)

"To see you of course, what else?" (Kaito)

"Stop the chaos" (Ran)

"Okay… Ran-chan" (Kaito)

"You know him Mouri-san? "(teacher)

"He is my Boyfriend huh" (Ran with a –so big- sigh)

"What!! Your boyfriend!!"(Sonoko)

"So what if I'm her boyfriend , it's not your problem right?" (Kaito)

"How long have you been together?" (Sonoko)

"about 2-3 months" (Ran and Kaito)

"_That's why Kudo-kun is different when he come back" everyone thought_

"Then where is Kudo-kun?" (teacher)

"He is in my school I blackmailed him" (Kaito)

"_poor Kudo-kun…I hope he is okay" everyone thought_

"why do you black mailed him?"(ran)

"I'm just pissed off that he didn't come to my heist last night" (Kaito)

"Heist? what heist"(Sonoko)

"My heist of course… Don't you see it on the news ojou-san?" (Kaito-with kaitou KID manner-)

"you… you are Kaitou Kid!!" (Sonoko)

"Yes I'm.. Don't be so surprise" (Kaito)

"I thought this is a secret" (Ran)

"It's okay they won't say to anybody, ne?" ( Kaito)

"Right" (Everybody)

"Arigatou everyone!!" (Kaito)

* * *

**Ekoda High School**

"_it's weird Kuroba-kun is quite and cold today? Something got to be wrong.." everyone thought_

"Kuroba-kun are you okay?" (Akako)

Kaito didn't answer

She asked again..

Kaito didn't answer

"Kuroba-kun!!!" (akako shouted)

Kaito didn't answer

"Kaito-kun!!" (Akako shouted as loud as she could)

"Are you calling me miss?" (Kaito)

"Miss? Are you okay.. Don't you remember me?" (Akako asked woriedly)

"Hey Kuroba-kun, Koizumi-san what are you talking about?" (Saguru)

"He's acting really weird today, maybe he's trying to dye your hair again hakuba" (Akako)

"Yes I notice" (Saguru)

"Actually I'm not Kuroba Kaito he black mailed me to replace him while he go to my school.." (Kaito-Shinichi-)

_*flashback*_

_Shinichi POV_

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

"_it's 3 in the morning!! Who is knocking my door??"_

" _Ohayo! Are you Kudo Shinichi?"(Kaito)_

"_Ohayo? What do you want? It's 3 in the morning!"_

" _I'm Kuroba Kaito"(Kaito)_

"_Ow..You're Ran's boyfriend"_

"_I want you to go to my school to replace me today" (Kaito)_

"_why do you thing I'll do it?"_

"_This" (kaito)_

_Kaito get a photo of baby shinichi-Kaito- (No one can see the difference anyway) in his pocket_

"_if you don't want this photo to be post on news then do it" _

"_What the!!..fine!" _

_*end flashback*_

"That explain everything, are you okay Kudo-kun?" (Saguru)

"Kudo?" (Akako)

"Hai I'm fine..I'm Kudo Shinichi The High School Detective of the East" (Shinichi)

"Shinichi??" (Aoko)

"O.. hi Aoko, You study here?.." (Shinichi)

"Yeah, Why are you here anyway?" (Aoko)

"Kuroba-kun blackmailed me at 3 in the morning, I'm so sleepy now" (Shinichi)

"so that's why… I'm going to give him a punch on his face when he come back.. or I'll just bring some fish.. He's terribly scared of fish, that's really funny..Want to go to the canteen?" (Aoko)

"Sure why not.." (Shinichi)

"Hey you two.. are you close to each other??" (Saguru)

"Hm?? Why do you say that" (Shinichi and Aoko)

"You call each other with your first name!!" (Akako)

"Yeah.." (Shinichi)

"Actually we are dating Akako-chan.."(Aoko)

"What?! Dating?!" (Akako and Saguru)

"Come on lets go Shinichi.." (Aoko)

"matte!!" (Shinichi)

…_And they ran away…_

Akako and Saguru frowned

"Aoko , How about a date in tropical land this Sunday?" (Shinichi)

"Sounds good to me" (Aoko)

* * *

AN: please R&R!!

CHAPTER 3 coming soon ;)

What will happen on the date??

Check it out!!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unusual Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Pairings: Shin X Aoko ; Kai X Ran (AN: this is not the usual pairings :) )

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

**Teitan High School**

"Shinichi… Can you come with me on Sunday?.. Kaito want to meet you" (Ran)

"Gomen, I can't… I have a date with my Girlfriend" (Shinichi)

"girlfriend? You have a girlfriend?Since when?" (Ran)

"months ago…" (Shinichi)

"Why didn't you tell me?!" (Ran)

"Thought it's not your concern.." (Shinichi)

"Hey.. Eh.. yes it is actually..Haha bye then.." (Ran)

"Okay then bye… "(Shinichi)

Then they go on separate ways

* * *

**Ekoda High School**

"Aoko… Can you come with me on Sunday?.. Ran wants to meet you" (Kaito)

"Gomen, I can't… I have a date with my boyfriend"(Aoko)

"boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" (Kaito)

"Yes.. bye Kaito" (Aoko)

"Bye" (Kaito)

Aoko ran off to the canteen

* * *

…_**In Tropical Land..**_

**With Kaito and Ran**

"shinichi said he cannot come.. He have a date… Where is Aoko?" (ran)

"She cannot come.. She said she has a date" (Kaito)

"Then lets go without them" (Ran)

"Okay" (Kaito)

**With Shinchi and Aoko**

"what do you want to play?" (Shinichi)

"Lets play roller coaster" (Aoko)

"Sure" (Shinichi)

**With Kaito and Ran**

"Hey… I think that's Shinichi.. Let's go there for awhile okay?" (Ran)

"Okay… I'd like to meet him too.." (Kaito)

"Hi Shinichi!!" (Ran)

"Hi Ran Hi Kaito" (Shinichi)

"Aoko? Is that you?" (Kaito)

"What are you doing here?" (Aoko)

"I have a date with Ran.. How about you?" (Kaito)

"Can't you see it? I'm having a date with Shinichi" (Aoko)

"Shinichi.. Is Aoko your girlfriend?" (Ran)

"Yes… we start dating last month" (Shinichi)

"why don't we have a double date?" (kaito)

"Sure why not" (Shinichi and Aoko)

**Suddenly… (+unfortunately)**

"Your time is over Kudo Shinichi..Hahaha" (Gin laugh in a maniacly manner)

"Gin.." (Shinichi hissed)

"Kaito kid look like it's all over" (Snake)

"Snake! Why are you here?"

"Ran Aoko run now!!" (Kaito)

"Go to prof. Agasa" (Shinichi)

"Faster!!" (Kaito)

Door!! A gunshot was heard

"Ouch!! My arm!" (Shinichi)

"Shinichi!!" (Aoko)

"Run!!" (Shinichi)

"Ran, pull her away!" (Kaito)

Ran pull Aoko and run as fast as possible to the prof. Agasa

"Ran!! Is shinichi going to be okay?"(Aoko)

"Don't worry.. He always bring a handgun everywhere to protect himself… he is quite a trouble magnet" (Ran)

**At Prof. Agasa's House**

"Prof. Agasa!!" (Ran)

"Hi Ran-chan what happen?" (Agasa)

"Kaito.." (ran)

"Shinichi.." (Aoko)

"They got shot in the Tropical Land by someone called Gin and Snake" (Ran and Aoko)

"GIN AND SNAKE!!" (Ai)

"This is bad.. really bad.. they both are very dangerous!! Prof call the FBI for back up!" (Ai)

"Ran-chan.. Call the police!" (Ai)

"I'll call the task force!" (Aoko)

"Now go!! Bring this with you!!" (ai give some hand guns)

**At the Tropical Land**

"Tantei-kun we must win this fight!" (Kaito – already in his Kaitou Kid suit-)

"I know! We cannot lose! I hope they call some back up" (Shinichi)

"I think they did… see the FBI are on the way.." (Kaito)

"Great.." (Shinichi)

After the fight with Black Organization (with the help of FBI of course)

They end up in a-not-so-good end…

Shinichi got shot on his arm.. Kaito got shot on his leg.. Shuichi Akai kills Gin and Snake… (finally) and the worst thing.. (Remember they are in tropical land) Tropical land is a big mess right now.. (XD PS: really a mess… Roller coaster falling and all those stuff *chuckle*)

**OWARI (unless you want to see what happen next)**

**End??**

* * *

AN: please forgive me if the fic is bad…


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unusual Pairings

Disclaimer: I don't own DC and MK

Pairings: Shin X Aoko ; Kai X Ran (AN: this is not the usual pairings :) )

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

_**4 years later**_

…_CASE SOLVED AGAIN BY DETECTIVE KUDO SHINICHI AND HIS WIFE…_

…_KAITOU KID STRIKE ONCE MORE AT THE TSURUBAYA TOWER..._

_KAITOU KID HAS A WIFE??!!_

…_WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE KAITOU KID FANSCLUB...?_

"We sure are famous don't we?" (Kaito –with-a-ow-sooo-wide-grin on his face)

"Surely… It feels like yesterday!"(Shinichi)

"The battle? Sure it feel like that.."(Kaito said remembering every piece of the memory as clear as a crystal)

"Wanna drink some coffee?"(Shinichi)

"How about Ran and Aoko?"(Kaito)

"We can ask them to join us if they want anyway.." (Shinichi)

"Well, I'll call Ran then.."(Kaito)

"Yupz.."(Shinichi)

"Ran wanna join me and Shinichi to d'café?..Sure…why not..okay..later" (Kaito)

"How is it?"(Shinichi)

"She said okay and she want us to pick her up.."(Kaito)

"Then I'll just have to ask Aoko then.. " (Shinichi)

"Aoko, it's me, well wanna go to d'café with me,Kaito and Ran?..okay..in a minute.." (Shinichi)

"Let's pick them up.."(Kaito said –already in the motorcycle-)

…OWARI…


End file.
